


Induction day.

by laughingfatman



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingfatman/pseuds/laughingfatman
Summary: Jesse McCree has just had his entire life turned upside down, now hes been captured, locked in a sell, and is about to have the most important job interview of his life.





	Induction day.

There weren’t many things that Jesse McCree disliked, hell his open mindedness to most things was something he considered a personal quality. But out of all of his preferences, or rather a lack thereof, there was one thing that he considered himself not overly fond of; and that was Losing. Even if it was a simple game of cards or worse getting caught out by the authorities, he reviled every part of it; and right now losing was what he had gone and done. With his head hung low the young man glanced out from beneath the brim of his hat, eyes straining to peer through the darkness of his cell. He’d been in worse confines if anything these were probably the best he’d had the misfortune of staying in, and even with out a decent light source Jesse could tell how clean the room was.

However, after a while of sitting there memories began to re-appear in his mind, thoughts that made him angry: he remembered how he and his compatriots had been attacked. Men and women with technology and combat abilities that cleaved through The Deadlock Gang like knife through butter, Overwatch had found them. After years of climbing the crews ladder and making a name for himself among his peers, all of his work was torn down in the space of half an hour; and twenty minuets of that being him trying to cut his losses and run while taking down as many agents as he could. Some he wounded, one he shot in the back from behind, not something he was proud of but he had every intention of seeing the next sunrise a free man. If only that had been the case, he’d gotten no less then a hundred meters from the hideout before what felt like a mule had kicked him between the shoulder blades taking him to the ground before striking him again in the head;only to then wake up in this cell with no recollection of how he’d gotten there. He spat out a curse to himself, not caring if anyone were to hear him, if anything they were probably watching him right now.

The the loud clank of the doors internal locks awoke Jesse from his sleep, he’d not even noticed his passing out but even so old reflexes were kicking in; he rose to his feet quickly and prepared for a fight. At the same time a taller man then stepped into the room, they had broad shoulders, wore almost entirely black, and were silhouetted by the light the shone from behind them but even so; he could make out the man’s piercing gaze.

“Morning, Cowboy” their voice was low, and so gravelly he couldn’t tell if the man was putting it on for effect or not. Either way Jesse wouldn’t let it scare him, he met the mans eyes with his own defiant expression; something that made the man smile a toothy smirk.

“Where the hell am I?” the younger of the two demanded.

“None of your concern kid,” as they spoke the older man stepped further into the room and towards Jesse, leaving the door open; if he could get past the guy then there was a good chance he could try and make a break for it. He waited, biding his time for the right moment, listening to his heavy foot falls before he made his move. After three strides he tried it, using his shorter stature and practised agility to dart around the man and run!

A fist hit him in the gut, he never saw it coming and it caused him to double over and then topple to the floor while gasping. The man crouched down over Jesee, the light from the door showing his face in greater detail. He was much older then Mcree probably no less then thirty years his senior, he was tanned, bearded, and his gaze was even more imposing up close.

“Nice try, boy” he emphasized the last word and that caused anger to bubble in his stinging gut. “But you’re gonna have to work harder then that to get around me”

Jesse tried to spit back a retort but all he could manage was a frustrated growling sound.

“Look, you’re angry” he responded in an even tone “i get that; but you and your pals have caused us a lot of trouble and cost us quite a few good men over these years”

‘Caused us’? Was this old man with Overwatch? No he couldn’t be. his uniform was different to the blues and whites he remembered seeing during the raid. But they were the only ones who could stand up to the Deadlocks properly, if so then he might be part of a different sect with in the group. Something on his face must have alerted the man to his thought process as they let out a chuckle.

“All of your friends who survived are already heading to a Supermax facility in Arizona, you’ll be joining them soon”

“But..” Jesse coughed the word out but it was audible if a little quiet “you’re not even gonna give me a trial?”

“For you, we might not need one”

“What… whats that supposed to mean old man?” this guy was beginning to piss Jesse off even more, people being cryptic got on his nerves.

“Well you see,” he stood up and leant his back against the wall opposite the door “you made a good attempt at running last night, and you handled yourself well in a fight, only reason you didn’t escape was because I found you”

McCree glared as it all fell into place, the punch earlier had been too quick for him to read, and the man had been strong enough to floor him with seemingly no effort; It all made sense that he would have been the one to heel kick him into the dirt like he had.

“My squad had every mind to throw you in with the rest of your gang,” he continued “seeing as your little trick shot put one of my men in a wheelchair for the rest of their life; but I had a thoug-”

“Get to the point old man,” He spat the command out and earned himself a glare that could of cracked the floor he was lying on, it was a glare that quite frankly scared the boy.

“If you’ll shut your trap I will,” he replied coldly before taking a sharp intake of breath and continuing “I had a thought, since I now have a vacancy on my squad I could give you a chance”

“A chance to do what?” Jesse replied, the door was still open and his breath was coming back quickly, he could try running again; especially now that the guy was across the room from both it and him.

“Prove that you can be worth something more then a criminal, and to prove to my men that you did what you did out of necessity as opposed to malice”

“You offering me a job old man?” McCree attempted to stand, bracing for an incoming blow only to find that none came, allowing him to rise fully.

“In a manner of speaking,” he replied with a watchful eye set upon the boy “though i’d consider it more then just a meal ticket, it would be a whole new life style for you a life style that could get you killed”

“Do I got a choice in the matter?”

“Of course you do,” there was that smirk again, that calm arrogance which set Jesse on edge “either you take my offer and you get a pardon for all you’ve done” he placed a hand upon his chest as he spoke before gesturing to the door “or you run, but if we catch you; and we will” he stood up straight from his position on the wall “you won’t get another choice and you’ll be going away for a very long time, provided the people you pissed off don’t put you in the hospital”  
Damn, he had his plan to make a break for it clocked not only that but this guy had every conceivable advantage tucked up their sleeves. Though He’d nearly done it before right? Perhaps it’d be worth a shot, but at the same time this guy was not alone; there were people in this base who’d beat him into a pulp for what he’d done; and who’s to say that wouldn’t happen if he did take the offer. Possible outcomes ran through his mind, he must have looked like a deer in the headlights to the other.

“And you can guarantee I won’t go away if I accept?” he questioned after a long silence.

“Guaranteed,” the confirmation was concise, but he didn’t trust it fully, his heart said run but his brain said take it; he’d never get another chance like this. This was his only way to guaranteed freedom.

“…Fine” he said with a heavy sigh “i’ll take your offer”<br />  
The smile Jesse saw the man make was different then the one from before, he could have sworn he saw relief in their expression.

“Good,” they stepped towards him and offered a hand “what’s your name kid?”

“McCree,” he replied apprehensively, giving them a concerned look for a second before taking the hand to shake.

“McCree huh?” he chuckled again “I’m Captain Reyes, your new boss”

He released the hand and walked towards the door, reaching through the threshold and presumably pressing a button. Lights flickered on inside of the room as the Captain turned around “afraid we’ll have to keep you hear for another day or two while we deal with the paper work, but I’ll have your things brought to you along with some food”  
That was unexpected, as far as Jesse was concerned the only 'Things’ he actually owned was his clothes and hat, both of which were accounted for. The only other thing he was missing was the revolver he’d taken as spoils for a job he’d pulled while with The Deadlock, he’d later learned that it was called a Peacekeeper.

“You serious?” he asked, almost stunned by the officers assurance.

“I can tell you’re not an idiot McCree,” Reyes responded bluntly “and it would be a really stupid move to pull a gun on anyone here, so I know you won’t do it"

Reyes had a point, to try and fight his way out of here after taking the deal of a life time would be the worst decision he could possibly make. As for his new colleagues? He could understand their animosity and would have to prepare himself for the probable hell they would try making his life, not anything new; except that this the misery would be sourced from trained soldiers as opposed to members of Deadlock. At this moment in time it wasn’t worth worrying about and as Captain Reyes left the cell with its door closing behind him, Jesse reclined on the bed and let his hat fall over his eyes. Letting his brain compile what had to be the most unique job interview he’d ever been a part of.


End file.
